<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of hydrangeas and new patrons by 99eris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159557">of hydrangeas and new patrons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/99eris/pseuds/99eris'>99eris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Meeting, Florist Yamaguchi, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, TsukkiYama Week 2020, patron tsukishima - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/99eris/pseuds/99eris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Yamaguchi finished plucking a leaf off a stem, he heard the bell on the front door ring. Looking up, he was met with a new patron. This particular patron was a well-dressed man, wearing black glasses—Yamaguchi found him quite attractive.</p><p>As Yamaguchi helped the man through his order, he was taken aback by his pinewood cologne and his way with words. From this first meeting in the flower shop, a new love would bloom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TsukkiYama Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of hydrangeas and new patrons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! i hope u all enjoy this fic &lt;33</p><p>when i saw the prompt for day 6 (flower shop) for tsukkiyama week 2020, i knew i had to write this :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned noon, Yamaguchi began processing new flowers the shop had just received. It was the same process over and over; grab one or two flowers, take off the tag, cut off the bottom leaves, and then repeat. With the continuous mundanity of his work and rising humidity levels, Yamaguchi felt his mind wandering. Business had been slow and there were a minimal number of orders to deliver, allowing Yamaguchi to keep to himself. </p><p>Just as Yamaguchi was about to enjoy the tranquility, he heard the front door bell ring. Setting down the flower he’d finished working on, he looked up to the sight of a new patron. This particular patron was a well dressed man, quite tall in stature. He wore a long trench-coat, a fact that made Yamaguchi’s heart race. </p><p>“Hello, how can I help you?” Yamaguchi asked as he took out newly received flowers of their boxes. </p><p>“Well, I’m looking for flowers for my brother’s graduation ceremony,” said the man, pushing the black frames of his glasses up his nose. </p><p>Yamaguchi nodded as he set down the flowers he was previously sifting through and exited the front desk. He gently waved for the man to follow him through the shop. </p><p>As the two walked through the store, Yamaguchi caught the aroma of the man’s cologne. It smiled almost like pine cones, a type of woody smell. Among the floral-scented store and growing humidity, it served as a nice refresher and it made the persona of the new patron even more intriguing. </p><p>“Any specific flowers in mind?” Yamaguchi asked while walking. </p><p>“No, maybe just some citrus or neutral tones. Nothing too crazy.”</p><p>“I think alstroemerias and snapdragons would work well for you then,” Yamaguchi said as he arrived upon the specific flowers, pointing to them. “The snapdragons are the vertical ones with small petals and the alstroemerias are the ones with the white long petals. They’re quite popular as graduation gifts.”</p><p>The man smiled slightly as the sight of the flowers. “Hm, I really like these ones. I’m sure my brother would like them as well.”</p><p>“Is that a set purchase then?” Yamaguchi asked, grabbing a handful of each flower varieties. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll take them.”</p><p>“Alright. For processing the order, I’ll need your name,” Yamaguchi said as he and the man walked back to the front desk. </p><p>“Uhh… it’s Kei Tsukishima.”</p><p>Upon entering the register, Yamaguchi typed in each character of Tsukishima’s name, quietly saying every syllable under his breath. As he typed, Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s intense stare, startling him a bit. Could the man be any more intimidating?</p><p>“How long have you worked here?” Tsushima asked, quietly tapping his fingers on the surface of the counter. </p><p>“Um, about six months now. Why do you ask?” Yamaguchi said as he glanced up, still entering the information for the bouquet. He then noticed Tsukishima’s long and slender hands; the pale tone reflected the fluorescent light. </p><p>“You seem pretty well versed in the world of floristry, at least from the first impression.”</p><p>Yamaguchi felt a rush of heat to his cheeks. In all his weeks of working, no had ever directly complimented him in this way. Stuttering for a minute and unsure of how to respond, Yamaguchi looked back at the flowers. </p><p>“Um, thanks,” Yamaguchi said with a slight smile on his face, still looking down.</p><p>“Any time, Yamaguchi,” said Tsukishima. The name fell right off Tsukishima’s tongue as he looked down on Yamaguchi’s nametag. “I like your name, it’s pretty.”</p><p>“I… I like it too,” Yamaguchi said nervously, immediately regretting his word choice. Flirting was not his forte. </p><p>Tsukishima laughed. “You’re sweet.”</p><p>A moment of silence fell upon the two as Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s deep stare. His eyes seemed to glare on the spot he focused on, never looking away. </p><p>“Alright, the bouquet should be done by tomorrow. You can stop by anytime after noon tomorrow to get them,” said Yamagichi as he glanced up. “But I’d suggest stopping at 5:00 as I have my shift then.”</p><p>Tsukishima smirked. “Well, see you tomorrow at 5:00 then.”</p><p>As Tsukishima clearly reciprocated interest, Yamaguchi felt comforted. His slight efforts had not gone to waste. With this thought, a smile was brought to his face. </p><p>“See ya,” Yamaguchi said as he watched Tsukishima walk out of the shop. His trench coat waved slightly with each step he took, bobbing up and down. As the door opened, a breeze of wind rushed in, rustling  Tsukishima’s blonde hair. And with the door closing, he was gone.</p><p>Yamaguchi, with the thought of Tsukishima on his mind, began cleaning up the store. Throughout the day, petals had fallen on the ground and small bouts of dirt laid in the cracks of the floor tiles. Yet this was expected for a floral shop; even if Yamaguchi cleaned three times a day, the occasional petal would lay on the ground. </p><p>As Yamaguchi swept the particles into a pile with his broom, he carefully remembered the way Tsukishima calmy listened to his every word. He would fiddle his long fingers, maintaining his serious demeanor. This contrasted with the way other people listened to Yamaguchi oftentimes—he would be met with no response or his words would be brushed off into a gutter.</p><p>But Tsukishima was different.</p><p>-</p><p>The next day, Yamaguchi intended to arrive at work extra early. Not only did he have to finish the bouquet, he wanted to do finishing touches for Tsukishima. He usually didn’t like doing preferential treatment, but Tsukishima would be the exception. </p><p>On the short walk from his apartment to the floral shop, Yamaguchi noticed just the scenery around him. Clustered buildings stood among the street, casting down shadows on the pathway below. Cable lines were strung from one utility pole to another, creating a canopy that lined the street. Yamaguchi smiled at the beauty; this day would be a good one. </p><p>After arriving at the floral shop and finishing up the bouquet, Yamaguchi admired his work. A variety of flowers were clustered together, including the alstroemerias and snapdragons Tsukishima had picked out. Brown canvas paper held the flowers together, with a string at the bottom of the stems which was tied. Bringing up the bouquet to his nostrils, Yamaguchi inhaled the aroma. It was perfect. </p><p>When the clock on the wall hit 5 o’clock, Yamaguchi began looking outside the front glass windows for Tsukishima. Business had been slow and no patrons wandered the store like the day prior, allowing Yamaguchi to take a break. Outside, he watched people pass by, and yet none of them turned out to be Tsukishima. Disappointed, Yamaguchi returned to the front desk and ran through other orders, planning their bouquets according to the requests.</p><p>Suddenly a bell rang through the air, taking Yamaguchi’s focus upwards. And there he was—Tsukishima stood in the doorway, a glowing look on his face. He was dressed in light wash jeans and a cream sweater, looking even better than the day prior. His blonde hair was extra curly, most likely due to the humidity. </p><p>“Hey Tsukishima,” Yamaguchi said with a smile. “I’ve finished your bouquet, it looks pretty good.”</p><p>Tsukishima smiled back, taking a glance at the bouquet which laid on the front counter. He nodded his head while glancing up at Yamaguchi. “It looks even better than I anticipated so much, thank you.”</p><p>“Of course. I put in extra detail to make sure it was perfect.”</p><p>“Oh, I see what you’re trying to do,” Tsukishima said with a smirk. He then pulled out his wallet, grabbing his credit card.</p><p>With this signal, Yamaguchi readied the cashier for a transaction. Reading the total, Tsukishima then swiped his card and completed the payment. Yamaguchi handed the receipt to Tsukishima, their fingers lightly brushing one another. </p><p>“Thank you so much! I hope your brother likes the bouquet,” Yamaguchi said as he handed the bouquet over. </p><p>“I’m sure he will. Oh, and here’s a tip.”</p><p>Yamaguchi was then handed 1,000 yen from Tsukishima. He blushed, for rarely were patrons this generous.</p><p>“Thanks, this means a lot to me,” Yamaguchi said in shock, fiddling with the pockets on his green gardening apron. </p><p>“No problem,” Tsukishima said, leaning on the front counter, bringing himself closer to Yamaguchi. “You deserve it.”</p><p>Tsukishima then grabbed a notepad and a pen out of the pocket in his jeans. Setting the two items on the table, he began writing out the ink. Yamaguchi watched as the ink rolled across the page, but Tsukishima covered part of his writing with his hand. </p><p>“Hey, here’s my number,” Tsukishima said, handing the small slip of paper to Yamaguchi. “Let’s go out sometime, you seem nice.”</p><p>Yamaguchi blushed—nobody had ever asked him out, let alone a good-looking guy like Tsukishima. The thought alone of spending time with Tsukishima brought a smile to Yamaguchi’s face.</p><p>“I’d love to, hell I’m even free this weekend.”</p><p>Tsukishima fluttered his eyelashes, nodding in response. “My schedule’s also wide open.”</p><p>“Speaking of, there’s a small oden restaurant right across the street. My coworkers and I go there a lot after our shifts, we should try it out,” Yamaguchi said, pointing out the store window to the restaurant.</p><p>Tsukishima turned around and took a glance, his face lighting up. “I love oden! We should go Saturday night.”</p><p>“That works for me!”</p><p>The two men then fell into conversation, the time quickly passing by without their notice. Eye contact was exchanged, and Yamaguchi’s heart fluttered whenever Tsukiyama eloquently listened to him. Yamaguchi carefully analyzed Tsukishima's deep glance and carved jawline as he listened to the other.<br/>
Their conversation is like ping-pong, each word fully valued by the other. Yamaguchi found the deep conversation truly attractive—Tsukishima made any topic interesting.</p><p>As their conversation came to a close, Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima walk out of the store, holding onto the very bouquet he made for the new patron. Just as the door was about to close, Tsukishima turned around and yelled out.</p><p>“See you on Saturday, flower boy!” </p><p>-</p><p>With a small bouquet in his hand, Yamaguchi had just finished his shift for Saturday evening and closed the store. It was merely 7:30 at night and the sun had already begun to set, filling the sky with a palette of blue, yellow, and orange. The colors vividly blended together while an occasional white cloud dotted the skyline. </p><p>While making the short walk from the flower shop to the oden restaurant, Yamaguchi scrolled through his text messages with Tsukishima. They were filled with pictures of his cream and white bobtail cat named Hoshi. Tsukishima promised to let Yamaguchi meet his cat when the two met up at his apartment, a thought which kept Yamaguchi intrigued. If cats were involved, Yamaguchi would agree to anything.</p><p>Standing in front of the restaurant, Yamaguchi noticed its atmospheric vibe, one which was especially good for a first love. String lights were strung from one telephone pole to another, slightly swaying back and forth in the small breeze. Over the front entrance a small cloth lantern was hung, with characters signifying the udon restaurant. Next to it a red banner was suspended in front of glass windows, swaying in the wind. Yamaguchi imagined himself and Tsukishima slowly eating away at their dishes, discussing larger-than life topics. He knew this night would be idyllic and for once, life would slow down.</p><p>“Hey Yamaguchi,” said Tsukishima with a smile. “You look really cute.”</p><p>Yamaguchi blushed, not used to having this sort of attention. He looked down, judging his own outfit. He wore blue plaid pants with a white fitted turtleneck, a combination that never seemed to fail. </p><p>“Thanks, I tried really hard. But you always look so effortlessly good.”</p><p>“Maybe it comes off that way, but I spent an hour picking out my outfit tonight. I didn’t wanna let you down,” Tsukishima said with a smirk, wearing the same trench coat the two men had met in. </p><p>“Well in that case, you succeeded,” Yamaguchi responded. “And um, I brought you something.”</p><p>“Oh?” said Tsukishima, glancing down at Yamaguchi’s hand where he held a bouquet.</p><p>“I really wanted to get something for you, so I decided to make you a small bouquet. I hope you like it,” Yamaguchi said with a glowing look on his face as he handed the bouquet to Tsukishima. </p><p>“I love it, thank you for thinking of me,” Tsukishima said, passionately looking down at the flowers. His eyes glanced over the bouquet which contained purple hydrangeas and speckles of white roses. Bringing up the bouquet to his nose, Tsukishima smelt the pollen emitting from the flowers. The aroma was even better than from the bouquet he bought for his brother.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>Tsukishima took a few steps closer to Yamaguchi, closing in the distance between the two. He let his eyes wander over Yamaguchi’s body, taking note of his broad shoulders and defined waist, cinched in by the plaid pants he wore. </p><p>Yamaguchi felt the eyes wandering over his body, sending a feeling of pleasure throughout him. Never before had anyone looked at him in this way, and yet Yamaguchi absolutely loved it. Running his hand through his choppy black hair, Yamaguchi took a deep inhale, tasting the late night air. The humidity was significantly lower and a chill ran through the air, setting the mode for the night to come.</p><p>Suddenly, Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s hands on his own skin. Tsukishima’s long fingers caressed his jawline, occasionally brushing his earlobes. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Tsukishima asked.</p><p>“Mhm,” Yamaguchi whispered under his breath, taking note of the intimacy of the moment.</p><p>With confirmation, Tsukishima brought his lips to Yamaguchi’s cheeks. His lips felt chapped and cracked, contrasting against Yamaguchi’s own soft ones. Tsukishima then trailed down Yamaguchi’s neck, their skin brushing together. The intimacy between the two only lasted for a mere few seconds, yet it felt like a lifetime.</p><p>“Don’t worry Yamaguchi, we’re only getting started.”</p><p>-</p><p>For the rest of the evening, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat opposite each other as paper lanterns hung above them. The smell of udon filled their noses, a scent which Yamaguchi would come to love. The two spent the night passionately listening to each other, discussing everything from previous travels to their favorite movies. The bouquet Yamaguchi had made sat in Tsukishima’s lap the whole time, a reminder of the place they had first met.</p><p>The very flower shop just across the street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!!<br/>i also accidentally posted this without a summary so yay &gt;:) but its fixed now<br/>BUT yamaguchi and tsukishima are so cute together, i love them :))<br/>also feel free to leave any feedback!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>